


191. liana

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hair Tentacle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, no i dont take constructive criticism please dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: As Lucy and Flare try something new, they’re not as good as it as Lucy had first hoped.
Relationships: Flare Corona/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	191. liana

The shower was hot but Flare’s skin was hotter. Lucy straddled her waist, arms wrapper around Flare’s neck with her feet barely touching the ground. Lucy acted as an anchor, grounding Flare who teetered on her toes, crouched down on the shower floor. She wore a garish orange strap-on the same colour as her hair, large and covered in glitter, and as each and every inch pressed inside of Lucy her eyes scrunched shut and she sighed. 

“Give me a moment.” The cock was buried to the hilt, and Lucy felt so full. Her chest was pressed against Flare’s, and even with water in her eyes Lucy thought that the other woman was beautiful. 

“Of course, Princess.” 

There it was, the transition that Lucy was looking for that took them from playfully competitive to intimate lovers; Blondie to Princess. Lucy clung to Flare, nails biting into flesh, and nodded her head slowly. Flare couldn’t roll her hips in this position, not fully, so as Lucy began to bounce, impaling herself on the glittering silicone, moaning Flare’s name as the water rushed over their skin. 

The slippery surfaces made balance difficult, but Lucy kept her movements small, building them up along with her confidence. Flare panted against Lucy’s neck, lips pink and wet even under the rivulets of water, and with each push Lucy could feel the tip of the cock catch the edge of her sweet spot. She adjusted her hips, hit the point directly, and the cry which left her lips was louder than even the shower could account for. The pleasure tipped over into an intensity that Lucy did not expect, spurred by strands of scarlet hair which twirled around her nipples and her clit, drawing them out to their full sizes and applying enough pleasure to cause tears to form in Lucy’s eyes. 

“I can’t.” She whined, squirming in Flare’s grasp, and the other woman hummed against Lucy’s ear.

“Yes you can.” 

Flare pressed on harder, rubbing circles along Lucy’s skin, and the blonde shivered as the waves of pleasure reached their crest, ebbing only slightly when Flare’s hair fell away. 

As she tried to catch her breath, Lucy buried her head into Flare’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of shampoo and the natural scent of her girlfriend’s body. 

Lucy opened her eyes, looked over Flare’s shoulder and saw that her hair which had been pooled on the ground and drawing feverish lines across her skin was now rigid, used as a support to keep them both upright. 

“I think that’s cheating.” She smirked. 

“But you don’t mind that.” Flare retorted, laughing into Lucy’s skin, and the blonde couldn’t help but let that love and excitement infect her, consume her, until she was laughing too. 


End file.
